Birthday Time
by Robot Wolf 26Z
Summary: It's Jenny's birthday and her kids have gotten her gifts. Bad summary, birthday (belated) for a friend. Lucian 'Luca' CArbunkle is mine his older brother and sister are my friends.


_**I do not own My Life As A Teenage Robot, the show and all its rights belong to Nickelodeon and idea belongs to the show's creator: Rob only character I own is Jenny's youngest son, Luca while Jenny's oldest two kids, Greg and June, belong to my friend, NintendoMaximus. This is a B-Day gift for NintendoMaximus.**_

"Cripes," Sixteen year old Gregory 'Greg' Carbunkle muttered as he peered into the oven at the blueberry cake and watched as it went flat.

A snicker behind him made the blue haired teen whirl around, ready to attack until he saw it was just his younger brother and sister, Juniper aka June and Lucian aka Luca. It had been the other boy who snickered. Greg shot the other blue haired boy (albeit with a bright streak of red at his temples) a dark look.

"I see that you messed up the cake again," June noted, peering at the oven then at her two brothers.

Greg ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah, well. It _is _mom's birthday today. I was trying to-"

Another snicker from Luca, and Greg shot him another glare before continuing through gritted teeth, "I was trying to make a blueberry cake. Like the one Grandma Nora got her last year."

Luca let out a full laugh, before turning to the middle Carbunkle child, "You might want to tell Greggy what the problem is."

Greg was about to pounce on his brother but June cut in between the two with a slight frown, "Honestly you two... Anyways, Aunt Jane said that the oven has been wonky the past few days and she hasn't got a chance to fix it yet."

"Cripes," Greg muttered again, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Maybe because you find me annoying at times and don't put much stock in what I say," Luca remarked with a slight agitated look on his face, his dark blue, almost black, eyes glittering.

"Maybe if you said-" Greg began.

"Enough," June cut him off, "Why don't you get Mom a gift rather than try your culinary skills with a wonky oven?"

Greg flushed a bright red, "Because I don't-"

"You don't have the money," June realized, glancing back at her other brother, and flicked her long red hair out of her light blue eyes.

The thirteen year old started laughing, causing the eldest Carbunkle to lunge, only to get caught by the fourteen year old.

"Dude, you could have just asked June and I," Luca remarked, "After all we aren't quite at the dating age yet."

Greg huffed, "What about that-"

It was Luca's turn to flush red, "We're just friends."

"Anyways, we could go down to the mall and see if we could find something," June suggested, hoping her brothers wouldn't lock horns again.

"Maybe we should tell our dear older brother what we got Mom first so there's no copies," Luca suggested, fiddling with a wrist watch that was tri-color: light blue, dark blue and black.

Both Greg and June caught the movement, and their hands strayed down to their own watches, Gregs' was light blue and white in color, much like thier mother's but with some accents of grey, while June's was purple, orange and white. The watches contained a high-tech armor that allowed them to use their superhuman abilities without getting injured in the process. The armor in itself was based upon their mother's original form, before an incident invovling the Pip Crystals and a machine made by Dr. Locust.

"So what'd ya get?" Greg asked, turning his attention to his sister first.

"An original, unedited print of Harper Lee's _To Kill A Mockingbird,_" June replied with a grin. (1)

"Nice," Greg returned the grin then turned to his brother, "And you?"

Luca smirked, "Killgore."

Greg's smile quickly faded and was replaced by a scowl, and even June was frowning."

"Kidding, Yeesh," Luca said, "I know how much Mom dislikes the little creep. No... I got her a set of earrings that match that ring that I found for her last Christmas."

Greg stared at his brother, then to his sister, "You two have doomed me. You know that right?"

Luca and June exchanged looks and started laughing.

"Dude, bro, Mom will love anything you get her," Luca said between gwaffs.

June composed herself, "As long as it comes from you Mom will love it."

It was a little after eight PM and dinner had gone off without a hitch, which made Jennifer "Jenny" Carbunkle suspicious. Her two sons hadn't gotten into any long winded debates that occasionally wound up with one of them with smoking hair and a soot covered face, granted she loved her three children, and was relieved that her boys seemed to be past the constant bickering phase, but after years of keeping the world safe and sixteen years of a 'mom intuition' something didn't set right with her.

Jenny glanced at her husband, Bradley 'Brad' Carbunkle, who was staring at the three teens trying to guess what they were hiding. Within a moment each teen presented a gift bag. Jenny's eyebrow rose a few inches. The three exchanged looks before Greg slid his bag over first.

"Happy Birthday Mom," Greg said.

Jenny glanced at her oldest then reached into the bag and pulled out a light weight blue and white summer zip-up hoodie, and before she could ask Greg added, "I asked Grandma Nora if she could add some features into it so it wouldn't be a hinderance."

Jenny gave a slight nod, she knew what features her mother would put into something like this, and it was nice that Greg had thought of the fact of the crime fighting and the fact that she had lost over eighty-seven hoodies in the last three months because of it.

June slid over her bag next, and Jenny's eyes lit up when she saw the book, "Thank you June."

June simply smiled in reply.

Luca fidgeted a bit before sliding his bag over, and Jenny looked at him seriously, before pulling his gift out. She looked at the gift then at her fidgeting son.

"Thank you Luca."

Luca gave a shrug and looked embarassed, causing Jenny to walk around the table and gave the three teens a monster hug.

"Thank you for the presents."

"Happy Birthday Mom," The three choursed.

"Love you kids."

In a varying state of embarassment, she got a blurt, a squek and a muttering of "Love you too Mom."

_**Fin**_

_**A/EN: I was going for fluffy and I hope I got it. I'm not 100% on Greg and June, but Luca I can. I figured that Greg and Luca would have a big brother/ annoying little brother thing going until Luca actually fesses up and starts dating Siv, whom I made a very vauge reference to without mentioning her name. Jenny would suspect something is up when there wasn't a 'power flare-up' at dinner.**_


End file.
